Heart's Battleground
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**Heart's Battleground**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Trish/Lita

Rating M

Trish Stratus is leaving the ring after her match with Torrie Wilson, the blonde was beyond sore from the grueling battle and couldn't wait to get to her hotel suite. Trish saw Amy Dumas, aka Lita head through the curtain to the ring for her match against Stephanie McMahon for the number one contendership for the Women's Championship that was held by Stephanie, Trish was happy for Amy, she was the one who had gone to Vince and advocated on Amy's behalf. Vince McMahon had been surprised by Trish's request, but he granted it and went to the writers to begin fleshing out a storyline, but he didn't want to leave Trish out of the picture completely, so he tells the blonde that she and Amy will be teaming up with one another as Babyfaces against the Heel team of Stephanie McMahon and Terri.

After showering in the Women's Locker Room, Trish changed into her street clothes and began packing up her gear. Ten minutes later, Amy entered the locker room grinning ear to ear and covered in sweat.

"Hey Amy, how'd your match go?" Trish inquired,

"Great, I won and I am now the No.1 Contender for Stephanie's title at No Mercy, and I have you to thank for that." the redhead said.

Trish walked over to Amy and hugged her gently, Amy closed her eyes as she breathed in Trish's scent, committing it to memory. Trish has been secretly harboring romantic feelings for Amy for about three years now, Trish knew that she loved Amy truthfully with all of her heart, but Amy was married to Adam Grayson, a Relator from Phoenix, for four years, but she wasn't happy with him.

Trish ends the hug and pulls away from Amy, the redhead trains her green eyes on the blonde who meant the world to her,

"Trish, you ok?" Amy inquired. Amy held her silence before leaning over and kissing Amy, Amy's lips were pedal soft like Trish had envisioned them every night in her dreams.

Trish gently brushed her tongue against Amy's lips asking for permission to enter, Amy happily obliged and opened her mouth. Trish then plunged her tongue deep into Amy's mouth.

Both women were losing themselves in the passionate exchange until they heard the sliding glass door open, they quickly separate as Ivory and Chyna enter the locker room.

Chyna and Ivory were completely unaware of Trish and Amy as they came in, stripped down and headed straight for the showers.

"Well, guess they were too preoccupied to notice us, huh." Trish said with a seductive smile,

"Yeah, looks to be that way. Oh, Trish, before I forget Adam is going overseas to Berlin for nine months, would you come and stay at my place with me until he comes back?"

Trish couldn't believe her ears, the woman she'd been pining over for nearly five years now is asking to come and stay with her for nine whole months, Amy glanced up at the sky and smiled a thank you to whatever God that given her this wonderful opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Of course, Amy, I'll be more than happy to stay with you," Trish said, flashing a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Trish," Amy said as happiness surged within her.

Amy went home and talked about the situation with her Husband, who readily agrees.

After taking to Adam, Amy called Trish and gives her the good news,

Trish quickly began packing clothes and taking them over to Amy's.

Adam was leaving town for Berlin on Wednesday, Amy had Trish all moved in and set up in the Guest Room by Tuesday night,

Soon eight thirty rolled around and Adam was still at work, so Amy walked across the hall to Trish's room and lightly tapped on the door,

"Come in, Amy." Trish replied.

The redhead cautiously entered Trish's quarters, Trish was seated at the vanity brushing her flowing blonde hair, a sight that made Amy's breath catch.

"What can I do for you, Amy?" Trish asked, looking at Amy through the mirror.

"Uh Trish, would you like to go out to dinner with me, tonight?" Amy asked nervously.  
Trish smiled as she stood up from her seat and turned to Amy.

"I would be delighted to go out to dinner with you tonight, Amy." Trish answered before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Amy's right cheek.

After changing into a pair of dresses and low-cut high heels, Amy and Trish left the house and got into Trish's car.

"Where are we dining, Amy?" Trish asked as she took Amy's right hand.

"There is nice little French restaurant just down the block." Amy says.

The two wrestlers go to the restaurant and enjoy a nice romantic dinner together, afterwards Amy pays for their meals and they exit the restaurant, hand in hand,

"Where to now, Amy?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, Trish." Amy replied as Amy stopped walking and turned to face her friend and co-worker.

"We could go back home and maybe... make out a little?" Trish suggested.

Amy's eyes bulged and she found herself unable to speak as well as blushing intensely,

_'M-make out with Trish? Sure, that's how it will start and then my resolve breaks and I rip off all of her clothes and ravage her.' _Amy thought as paranoia rifled through her mind,


End file.
